Silence in Time
by heintz571
Summary: Donna Noble and John Noble must team up to find the Doctor 9  before the Sphere comes and causes silence to envelope the Earth.  This takes place in the parallel world after "Journeys End"
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome aboard to my new story it will be an ongoing project till it is finished. I hope to update once a week but with midterms coming up please excuse me if it is delayed. Please enjoy an review if you have the time I am always looking for good feedback good or bad. Flydye**

Title: Silence of Time

Author: flydye8

Pairings: Donna/Doctor(9)/Doctor(2.5)

Rating: R (Cuss words)

Disclaimer: I don't own them maybe if I wish upon a star

Summary: Donna Noble and John Noble must team up to find the Doctor(9) before the Sphere comes and causes silence to envelope the Earth.

Authors Note: This takes place in the parallel world after "Journeys End" this is also beta'ed by my wonderful friend thenoblethang Thanks a bunch.

John Noble sat at his desk at Torchwood watching Rose flirt with another employee. He felt sorry for the man as he watched her turn on the charm. He knew that once she got what she wanted from him he would be cast aside, like the many other men that have succumbed to the seduction of Rose Tyler.

Since the Doctor left the two of them in this parallel world six months ago, things started to go sour between him and Rose. Of course at first it seemed that things were going to be okay, but as soon as their relationship turned physical and her curiosity was satisfied, she would turn him away every time that he would want to make love to her again.

One evening she told him that he was not the man that she loved and reminded him daily that he was not the Doctor. Soon the animosity between the two of them was so intense that he just had to leave the Tyler mansion and get a place of his own. At first it was difficult to be on his own but soon he started to adjust and found himself enjoying his sanctuary; now if he could find another job maybe he could completely get over his obsession with Rose.

John looked at his computer screen, trying to put the blonde women from his mind as an IM popped up on his screen reminding him that he had an appointment with the psychologist at 1500. Sighing, he acknowledged the note with the delete button on his keyboard. He really didn't know why he kept going to see the shrink; it was obvious that it would take time to get over Rose and to adjust completely to this new world. But he did usually feel a bit more at ease after his sessions.

Looking up again he saw Rose move closer to the object of her lust. He watched as she stuck out her tongue at the dark haired man, while moving her hands up the lapels of his suit jacket. Deciding that he had seen enough, he stood up from his desk and grabbed his own coat. He hadn't had lunch yet even though it was 1400. Deciding he would take his lunch now, and then go to see the doctor right afterwards would be better then hanging around at the office watching Rose throw herself at the man in front of her.

Rose noticed John leaving the office and just smirked, she flirted continuously with other men because she relished in showing him what he could never have again. She felt such power causing such reactions for the hybrid of a man and every time she succeeded it was like she was hurting the Doctor that left her behind through the man he left behind with her.

Turning back to the bloke in front of her she stated, "How about you and I leave here to have a bit of fun."

"I don't know, Rose… I don't want to lose my job."

"Come on Steve, my Dad is the boss here, you won't lose your job as long as you are keeping me company. So come on, let's get out of here."

Looking down at the blonde leaning against him he smiled, "Okay, where do you want to go?"

"Oh I think your place will be nice. I feel the need for a shower and a good fuck."

Looking around to see if anyone else heard her explicit comment he stated, "I hardly know you. Maybe we can just go and get something to eat."

"Don't you want me, Steve?" she asked as she gyrated against him.

"Yes, but I don't jump into bed right away with someone that I barely know."

Pushing him away from her she spoke venomously, "You will be sorry for not giving me what I want."

"Sorry Rose, I don't do things like that, especially when it is obvious you are coming onto me just to get a reaction from John."

Without responding Rose stomped off and headed off to her father's office, throwing open the door she demanded, "You need to fire that man Steve."

Ignoring his daughter Pete Tyler finished his phone call, "Yes Mr. Copperfield, we will expect your representative in the morning. Good afternoon, sir."

After putting the phone down Pete turned toward his step-daughter. "Why do I need to fire Steve? He is a great worker."

"He doesn't do what I ask and I don't think he will be beneficial to Torchwood," Rose responded with authority.

Turning the monitor on his desk toward his daughter he pressed the rewind button. Rose watched as the scene between her and Steve in the office earlier was played before her. Just before she pushed him away, Pete pressed the pause button.

"How dare you record me? What I do is none of your business," Rose said angrily.

"That is where you are wrong. While you are at work everything you do is my business. It is only when you leave that your business is your own again. I will not fire Steve because he resisted your charm and pushed you aside, but I will warn you if you don't start acting more appropriately at work, I will discharge you," Pete responded.

"You can't do that to me, I have every right to be here. The Doctor-"

"The Doctor is not here, Rose, and I think it is time that you move on and grow up. You have used up your 'I was the Doctor's companion' card. If you don't start becoming productive here, you will need to go," her step-dad interrupted.

"Fine. I don't want to be here anymore anyway! I will just go and work for UNIT or someone like that."

"You go ahead and apply, Rose, but I can promise you that your application will not be accepted. Now if you will excuse me, I need to prepare for an important visitor from the Copperfield Corporation."

Sitting down at his desk he picked up his phone and started to prepare for the next day. Rose turned and left the office slamming the door in anger. Moving to the office spaces, she grabbed her coat and left. She needed a drink and a man. Going down to the local pub, she went to search for both.

John walked out of the psychologist's office feeling exhausted from the emotions that emerged during the session. He did have to admit he did feel better after a bit of screaming in frustration as he discussed Rose a bit more than usual. As he walked to his flat, all he wanted to do when he got there was have a cup of tea and go right to bed.

Of course the world couldn't be that kind to him as he neared his home he saw Rose sitting on the steps.

As he approached he saw her stand up unsteadily. "What do you want Rose?" he asked as he got his key out of his pocket.

"I want the same thing as you," she said as she tried to walk up to him seductively, failing miserably because of her intoxication.

"What do you think I want?" he asked avoiding her hands that were trying to grab the lapel of his coat.

"You want to make love to me in your bed," She said sticking her tongue in between her teeth.

"Go home, Rose. I don't have time for your childish antics."

"Childish antics! How dare you say that to me, you bastard, especially when I am here offering you what you want from me. "

Grabbing her by her shoulders, he made her face him. "I have had enough of you. It is time that you get a life, Rose. I may have wanted you at one time, but I have found that you are no good for me and I am better without you. Now leave me alone. Find yourself someone else to pester with your immature notions."

"How can you say that to me? You are the Doctor's twin in every way, you are suppose to love me forever just like the Doctor does, it is not in your nature to reject me because he would never reject me!"

Shaking his head at her unsubstantiated belief that the Doctor would never reject her, John unlocked the door to his flat and moved inside. Rose thought that it was an invitation for her to join him when he turned to her. "No, you cannot come in. Go home, Rose. I will see you tomorrow at work."

As the door closed leaving Rose in the cool night air something snapped in her and she yelled, "Oh go ahead, John Noble, be alone, but when you find you can't live without me, don't come crawling back to me because I will never accept you as the Doctor."

Walking into the kitchen to put on the kettle John just smiled, he had just resisted Rose for the first time in his brief life and it felt good, almost human.

Donna Noble sat at her desk re-reading the file of John Noble from Torchwood 1 and found his story fascinating. The fact that he was part time lord and part human was something that was unheard of in her limited knowledge of Gallifreyan history. Granted not much was known of the ancient people that could control time so she guessed anything could be possible.

An American voice brought her head up from the file. "So what do you think of Mr. John Noble?"

"Mr. Copperfield! I didn't hear you come in," standing up from her desk she prepared a cup of coffee for the mysterious man in his long vintage coat, and a cup of tea for herself.

"Well it is in my nature to be quiet." Nodding to the file he asked again, "so what do you think of him?"

Handing him his cup she replied as she sipped her tea, "I am honored that he took on my name, but I have to admit I am curious to know why he did. But I think the main question is why you gave me his file in the first place."

Smiling at her his blue eyes shining brightly he answered, "Because you are going to meet him tomorrow morning and bring him here for me to talk to me. I need his knowledge to find someone very important. I figure that he might have a connection to the other Donna Noble, of his original world, so he might be inclined to trust you a more than anyone else."

"Okay, I see your point. But I will not lie to him or manipulate him in anyway. He gets enough of that from the Tyler woman, Rose; according to the psychology reports I have read. So I think you need to give me a bit more information before I go to Torchwood in the morning."

"I do like you, Donna Noble, and you are right, I should give you more information but I am not going to. You, as well as John Noble, will find out everything once you return here. I cannot take the chance of anyone finding out why we need him. There is too much at stake."

Crossing her arms Donna stared down the lead of the Copperfield Corp. "Listen. I will not do a damn thing until you tell me why the hell I am going. So you better start talking, mister."

Standing up, his blue coat swished with his movements. "I cannot tell everything, but I will tell you this. We need his help to find the Doctor from this universe and John Noble is part of the Doctor from the other world, so he is the best person for the job."

Putting her arms to her side Donna reached for her purse. "Okay, that's good enough for me. So I am going to head home and get some rest before heading off tomorrow."

Grabbing her hand as she walked past him he said, "Thank you, Donna. You are a brilliant woman."

Brushing off the compliment with a shrug, she said, "Your welcome, but how could I resist a request from a man with dark hair and blue eyes? We will see you tomorrow."

Smiling after her, Mr. Copperfield closed the office door and made his way to the central control room of the corporation to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next part to my new series I hope you enjoy reading it and if you have the time please review. Flydye**

Title: Silence in Time Part 2

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor 9th/Donna/Doctor 2.5

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play with them a bit then give them back to the BBC.

Summary: Donna Noble and John Noble must team up to find the Doctor (9) before the Sphere comes and causes silence to envelope the Earth.

Authors Note: This takes place in the parallel world after "Journeys End" this is also beta'ed by my wonderful friend Rei (aka thenoblethang) Thanks a bunch

John looked around the unfamiliar landscape of large red rocks as the sun started to settle behind the mountains. The rocks seemed to glow brighter and richer in the dimming light. He looked up to the top of the rocks, barely seeing the ridges against the darkening sky, feeling a sense of urgency to be somewhere important but not sure where he was to go.

Moving in and out of the shadows of the mystical rocks he knew he was dreaming. As he continued walking he moved up a small path of one of the bigger rock formations; John committed to memory the surrounding area and the direction he was going just in case he dreamed of the rocks again.

Coming to a flat area about mid way up the rock face he saw a plethora of bats emerging from the many small caves that dotted the rock face into the nightly sky, looking for their nightly meal.

Turning the corner to get his bearings in relation to the ground below, his heart almost stopped at the sight before him. There in the dying light of the sun sat a very familiar feature, one he never thought he would see ever again in his life: the TARDIS.

The police box sat silently, the blue color turning black as the light faded. Walking closer to it, he placed his hand on the wooden exterior. Closing his eyes he listened for the humming that was always associated with a TARDIS. As he listened, the ancient machine hummed a bit more loudly in his mind, welcoming his touch.

To his surprise the doors opened under his hand. Walking slowly inside, the darkness was only broken by a bit of light color coming from the center console. He noted that the green color of the time rotor was a sickly color for any TARDIS and wondered what caused to old girl to be ill.

Seeing a pair of shoes on the other side of the console, he moved slowly till he saw the rest of the body come into view. As he moved closer he saw the face of his previous self-well the Doctor's previous self-and wondered if the man before him spoke in a northern accent as well. On the side of his cheek, there was dried blood emerging from an ugly cut. As John reached to trace the injury, blue eyes opened and focused on him.

"Help me!"

John sat up quickly and found himself safely in his bed. Reaching for the notebook that was always on the side table of the bed, he wrote out everything he could remember from the dream before it started to fade away. After writing, he grabbed the charcoal pencils and sketched out the rock formations and surrounding area from the dream.

Finishing the drawing, John placed it reverently on the bed with his journal and looked outside his window. The pink color from the rising sun entered the room, landing on the sketchbook. Picking it up, he turned to a previous drawing and placed it back into the morning light.

He sat and watched as the redness of the sun colored the picture of Donna, reminding John of how her hair would shine red in the sunlight. He missed Donna desperately, and in his heart he knew that the feelings he had for her were just an echo of the Doctor's feelings. He wondered for a moment if some of those feelings were his as well. He really never had a chance to get to know the fiery redheaded woman and he felt cheated for being denied the chance.

Sighing, he traced her features in the drawing and wondered if her twin was here in this world. Deciding that it was time to look her up, he got up out of bed to prepare for the day so he could get to work early and do just that.

In the bathroom he turned on the shower and stepped into the warm stream of water and started to sing, his voice echoing inside the flat. For the first time since he arrived in this world he felt a bit of hope within his heart.

Donna awoke at the crack of dawn wondering why the hell she was up so early. Most mornings she pressed her snooze button multiple times before rising to greet the day. Turning on the lamp on her side table, she saw the file she was looking at the day before and opened it to the picture of John Noble.

Staring at the picture, she wondered for the millionth time what the story was behind this man. Questions emerged in her head at such a rapid pace that she grabbed her pen and started to jot them down.

After completing her list of questions she looked at them and found most of them were regarding the reasons why he took her last name, and about the woman that was her twin in a different world. Hoping that she would have a chance to ask him all her questions, she got out of bed and went to pick out some clothes to wear for the day.

She would normally wear her black business suit but as she rummaged through her closet, she picked out a nice dress that was an emerald green color, placing it on her bed. She stopped and wondered why she chose the most flattering dress in her wardrobe to wear. The only reason she came up with was because she wanted to make an impression on John Noble and get her noticed by him.

Shaking her head at her foolishness, she grabbed the dress off the bed and replaced it with her business suit, deciding that she better look more professional for her first meeting with John. Maybe later, after she got to know him a bit better, she would wear the green dress. Looking at her clock she hurried to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

John walked into Torchwood One before anyone else and went to his computer to look for the Donna Noble of this world. As he pushed the search button, he found many references to her. As he read through the information on the screen he found out that she worked for the Mr. Copperfield foundation. She had received her degree in business management and worked her way up to become one of the most important women within the Copperfield foundation.

Continuing on, John noted that she was very knowledgeable on alien history, as well as alien culture. She turned down a position at Torchwood stating that she didn't approve of Torchwood's interactions with those from different worlds and opted to work for Mr. Copperfield. He looked for more information on Donna's current place of work and found very limited information on it, which surprised John especially since it was such a large business.

So engrossed in his reading he didn't notice people arriving for the work day until Steve addressed him.

"Hey, John, I am sorry that you had to see Rose come onto me yesterday."

Looking up at his co-worker he replied, "That's okay, Steve. I have learned to ignore her antics in the work place."

"I know that, but I just wanted you to know that as charming as she is, she went home alone yesterday afternoon."

Looking at him, John stated, "If you want to be with her, you don't need my approval."

Chuckling Steve replied, "Thanks but I don't need that kind of complication in my life right now. I just wanted to apologize since you probably won't get one from her."

He was about to respond when Pete Tyler called out from his office. "I need you in my office now, John."

Standing up he held out his hand to Steve. "Thank you for your apologies."

Grasping the out stretched hand the other man said, "Anytime, mate. Maybe we can go out for a drink sometime."

"That would be great," John called back as he walked to Pete's office.

Rose Tyler walked into the office and saw John and Steve shaking hands and immediately went to her office, not wanting to speak to either one of the men that rejected her yesterday. She was still a bit miffed at John for turning her down last night, when she offered him what he wanted from her.

As she went to her desk she logged on to a dating web site and scrolled through some potential men, her mind not completely on the information on the screen. Taking a moment to look up from her desk she saw a very familiar person walk by.

Jumping from her chair she rushed out her door and called out, "Donna, wait!"

Hearing her named called Donna turned and saw Rose running up to her, willing her body repress its shudder at seeing the woman, she placed a fake smile on her face. Resolving to be pleasant to the young woman and give her a chance to prove her pre-conceived ideas wrong.

"Where is the Doctor? I knew he would find a way back to me, can I see him? Where is the TARDIS? I am so ready to leave this world," Rose rattled off slightly out of breath.

Knowing only a bit about the Doctor from the other universe Donna responded sympathetically, "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. I am here at the request of Mr. Copperfield, not of the Doctor you know."

"Come on, Donna you can drop the act, no one here cares about who you are, or where you are from just tell me where he is."

"Miss Tyler, I understand that another version of me did travel with the Doctor you know, but I am not her. I have always been a part of this world, now if you can kindly direct me to Pete Tyler's office, I would be most grateful."

"Listen, I don't care how much the Doctor wants to be with you, I am his love and nothing can keep us apart so stop being selfish, and just tell me where he is. I promise you can continue to travel with us, the TARDIS has lots of room; I am sure we can find you a good man to take the place of the Doctor."

Her patience with the young woman wearing thin, Donna replied, "Listen blonde, I am not that Donna Noble and if you cannot accept that then we are finished here and I will find someone else to direct me to Pete Tyler's office."

Steve watched as the interchange took place between the two women, noticing that things were going to get out of hand if he did not interfere he walked up to the red haired woman. "I will show you where his office is."

Looking at the handsome man, Donna sighed. "That would be great, thank you very much."

Not willing to be pushed aside, Rose persisted. "Please, Donna, just tell me where he is."

"I am sorry Miss Tyler, as far as I understand he is where he is supposed to be and you are where you are supposed to be. It was nice meeting you." Turning to the man who came to her rescue she continued, "Please…"

"Steve," he replied.

"Please Steve lead the way." Following him Donna took a glance back at Rose and commented, "She truly believes he will return for her."

"Yes she does," he replied. "She feels that she is only here temporarily, but I have to admit that the faith she has in him is astounding. Here we are, I believe Mr. Tyler is waiting for you."

"Thank you for everything, Steve."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Noble, may our paths cross again soon."

Smiling after him as he left she lifted her hand to knock on the door when it swung open revealing John Noble.

John looked at the woman poised to knock and felt his breath leave his lungs. Knowing that this was probably the Donna from this world he held back his desire to embrace her and settled for a broad smile. "Donna Noble, welcome to Torchwood, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Shocked at seeing John in front of her she quickly noticed that his picture didn't do him justice. He was incredibly handsome and when he smiled she couldn't help but smile in return as she replied, "Well, I finally get to meet the man that took my name for his own."

Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, he said, "Well you see I needed a last name and I have some history with… and I didn't realize that you were here or I would have asked…"

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Oh just shut it, you do ramble on a bit, don't you. I am honored that you took it and it is nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind, can you move so I can enter?"

Moving to the side he gestured for her to enter, as she walked in Pete addressed her. "It is a pleasure to have a representative from the Mr. Copperfield foundation. Come on in and have a seat. John, I will talk with you later about Rose."

"Actually, can Mr. Noble stay? This visit regards him," Donna quickly stated before John could leave the room.

Intrigued that the reason for her visit was because of him, John sat opposite from her, a little on edge, his instincts telling him to be careful.

Once everyone was settled Donna started, "Mr. Copperfield would like Mr. Noble to be transferred to the foundation. His expertise is needed on a highly sensitive situation."

Pete interrupted, "I am sorry but John is needed here at Torchwood. He is a valued employee and I really can't afford to lose him."

"I understand that, Mr. Tyler, but this is something that comes from the highest levels of national security and you really don't have a choice in the matter," she responded professionally.

John chimed in, "What is this highly sensitive reason for your visit and why does Mr. Copperfield think I would want to be a part of such task?"

Turning to him she continued, "The task is something that Mr. Copperfield wants to talk to you about in person. I am supposed…"

"Oh I get it now." John replied sarcastically, "You are supposed to bring me to him and he thought I would go willingly because of my history with the other Donna Noble."

"I don't understand?" Pete asked.

"They are using my association with my Donna to lure me to the foundation. By sending her they thought that I would be predisposed to trust her." Turning to Donna he continued, his hazel eyes challenging her to be honest, "I have one question for you, why did you agree to come here?"

Meeting his stare she replied with conviction, "I came here because I trust Mr. Copperfield. When he asked me to come, I couldn't resist meeting the person who is half human and half Time Lord. A person whom had taken my last name, when you could have chosen any name you desired. You fascinate me, John Noble, and I am curious about you."

Pleased with her answer he graced her with a large smile, "If you would have said anything else I would not have joined you. I believe you are brilliant in any universe."

Smiling at his compliment, not sure what he was using in comparison, she reached for her briefcase and pulled out the documents needed for John's transfer handing them to Pete for his signature.

Taking the papers from her, he asked, "Can you step out for a moment, Miss Noble, so I can talk to John?"

Standing up she held out her hand in which Pete grabbed and with a shake she stated, "Of course, but please don't take too long. Mr. Copperfield is expecting us soon."

As she exited the office Pete turned toward John. "Are you sure you want to do this, son?"

"Yes, Pete, I do. As we discussed before I think a bit of separation between Rose and I will be good. Maybe then she can focus on other things besides the man that will not return to her. She can move on with her life without seeing a duplicate of the Doctor daily."

Signing the papers he handed them to John. "Now don't be a stranger. Come and visit me and the family once in awhile."

"I will, Pete, and thank you for everything," John responded to the man who helped him so much since his arrival in this world.

Walking out the door he approached Donna as she smiled at him.

"I need to get a few things from my desk. Do we have to leave immediately?"

"Nope, you go ahead and gather your things. Do you need any help?" She inquired.

"No thank you, I think I can manage." Looking over her shoulder at Rose glaring at her, he continued, "Besides with the looks that she is giving you, it might be best if you make a hasty departure. She is going to be mad as hell when I tell her that I am leaving Torchwood."

Glancing over her shoulder Donna waved to the blonde woman smiling sweetly, "Would you like me to tell her off for you?"'

He shook his head at Donna's actions. "You are enjoying taunting her aren't you?"

"Well of course I am, it is not often red heads get one up on blondes," Donna stated causing John to smile even more then he already was. "So I will meet you at the Old World Café in one hour."

Nodding his head he replied, "I will see you there."

Walking away from him Donna headed out the door as Rose moved toward John's desk. Taking a few deep breaths he braced himself for Rose's version of the oncoming storm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter of my story I do hope you enjoy. If you have the time please review. Flydye**

Title: Silence in Time Part 3

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor 9th/Donna/Doctor 2.5

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play with them a bit then give them back to the BBC.

Summary: Donna Noble and John Noble must team up to find the Doctor (9) before the Sphere comes and causes silence to envelope the Earth.

Authors Note: This takes place in the parallel world after "Journeys End" this is also beta'd by my wonderful friend Rei (aka thenoblethang) Thanks a bunch

John watched as Rose approached his desk. Reaching for an empty box under his desk, he started to pack his things.

"What hell are you doing, John?" Rose asked angrily as she watched him put the few personal items into the box.

Sitting at his desk, he turned on the computer screen and plugged in a memory stick to the USB port to download a few files. "I am being transferred to the Mr. Copperfield foundation."

"Why? You can't leave, they need you here," she said feeling the frustration build within her.

"Well it seems that I am needed more there. Mr. Copperfield sent the request himself."

"You know what I think? I think that the Doctor is here and wants to leave me in this world. That is the only reason why Donna would come here, this Mr. Copperfield thing is just a ruse; there is no way anyone else would want you to work for them," she responded haughtily.

He looked at her, his eyes darkening with anger. Running out of patience John exclaimed, "Dammit, Rose! I may not be one hundred percent Time Lord, but I have all his knowledge and memories in here," he stated tapping the side of his head. "Just because you can't accept that doesn't mean that others can't."

"Why can't you and Donna just bring me to the Doctor?" she whined, tears clouding her eyes.

"As I have told you before, the Doctor can never come back. The Donna you met is from this world. You really need to accept that you are here permanently," he tried to explain knowing that his statement would be rejected by her instantly.

"I don't believe you John. He will return for me. I just know it."

Sighing sadly, he started the defragment of his hard drive and packed up the last bit of his belongings. Yanking out the memory stick he turned to Rose. "You take care of yourself and try to live a fantastic life."

Walking away from Rose, he started to the door. She called out to him, tears running down her cheeks. "You told me on the beach that you loved me. What changed?"

He turned around and looked at her. "Nothing changed, and that is why we never worked out. Good-bye, Rose."

He walked out the doors of Torchwood, and John felt the burden of Rose being lifted from him. As he entered his car, he started to feel excitement of adventure course through him.

Donna sat at the table at the Old World Café, sipping her coffee and reading some reports that had been neglected by her recently as she waited for John to show. As expected, he was cautious when she first presented the transfer to him. But as she explained that he was needed for something important, she saw the first vestiges of interest emerge within his eyes.

Looking at the entrance of the Café, for what seemed like the hundredth time, she hoped that Rose didn't talk him out of the transfer. She was intrigued by John Noble and wanted to get to know him better.

She looked back down at her coffee and the report she had been trying to read for the last fifteen minutes, she didn't see John enter until his shadow fell upon the paper she was holding.

Donna looked up at him she smiled. "It's about time you showed up, pretty boy."

He took the seat across from her and explained, "Well I was a bit delayed."

"Ah. So blondie tried to get you to stay at Torchwood," Donna stated knowingly.

"Actually, she wanted me to bring her to the Doctor; she swears that you are the Donna we met when we last saw him."

She shook her head.

"I thought I made it clear to her that I was not that Donna," she responded.

"She can't help it. She truly believes that the Doctor is going to return."

She began to pack her things and Donna stated, "I think it is time to put our blonde friend behind us and head off to see Mr. Copperfield. He is expecting us within the hour."

Standing up, John offered, "Do you want to take my car or yours?"

"Neither, I think a walk would do us some good. It is not far from here. So come on! Let's get a move on."

Thinking that there might be another reason why Donna wanted to walk, he extended his elbow out for her. He saw her hesitation and rolled his eyes. "Are you too much of a business woman to accept a man's arm?"

Weaving her arm through his she countered, "No, but being in the position I am in, most men don't offer their arm to me."

"It is their loss, I say, because what type of man would pass up the opportunity to escort a beautiful red head for a walk to the office."

Swinging her bag on her shoulder she blushed. "You are a charmer, John Noble."

"Yes, I know," he replied confidently.

As they walked out the door Donna snipped, "and a bit conceited too."

He laughed at her statement as they walked out the door and headed to see Mr. Copperfield. After walking a few blocks, making ideal small talk, John asked, "So tell me, why did you want to walk instead of drive?"

"Not much gets past you does it, John." She saw him shake his head no, as she continued, "I don't know everything, but one of the reasons you are needed is because Mr. Copperfield wants us to locate the Doctor of this world."

"How does he know that there is a Doctor in this world?"

"I am not sure, but I can tell you this. Mr. Copperfield has been keeping tabs on all the alien activity on this planet. He knows more than all the Torchwood and UNIT facilities combined when it comes to non-terrestrial species..."

Nodding his head, John completed her statement. "So to keep the knowledge from being used as weapons, he keeps the other organizations out of the loop. I think I am going to like this Mr. Copperfield."

"You are both handsome and smart, John. Because Torchwood and UNIT are out of the loop, we think that they might plant listening devices on, say, former employee cars, to gather intelligence and knowledge."

Taking note of Donna's suspicion, John decided that at the next opportune moment he would check his car and his house for listening devices.

Since he had arrived in this world, he had created some little mechanical devices to be used by Torchwood that could help with detection and reconnaissance. He had the prototypes in his flat.

A cell ring interrupted his thoughts. Donna reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. "Hello… Yes, Mr. Copperfield we are almost there…okay, we will be right there."

Watching her hang up the phone John asked, "Is our illustrious boss impatient for our arrival?"

"You could say that, whatever is happening is causing him to be on edge."

Seeing that they had arrived, Donna unwound her arm and lead John into the corporate building to meet Mr. Copperfield.

In the dark recesses of space, a spherical ship approached the world of Alpha Minor, sending a shadow ominously onto the surface of the planet.

Sucra leader of Alpha Minor paced the control room worriedly. "Mantra, has the ship answered to any of our requests?"

"I am sorry, sir, but there has been no response to any of our requests," a young woman with pale yellow skin replied.

He leaned down, and his long silver hair touched the back of Mantra's chair as he looked at the screen. "Have our technicians been able to tell the origins of the ship?"

"No, sir, the only thing they can tell us is that there is no record of a device built by any current civilization," Mantra replied.

"Well have them look at extinct civilizations, maybe it is something created by them." After his request, Sucra started to pace the floor once again, his silver coat dragging behind him.

After a brief moment Mantra called out. "Our technicians found the origin of the craft. It is from the world of Gallifrey."

"I thought all the Time Lords were eradicated in the last Time War. So how can it be from that world?"

"I don't know, sir, but the writing found on the far side confirms that it is from Gallifrey," Mantra responded once again.

"Start transmitting a signal to all the planets within—"

He was interrupted by Mantra. "Sir, the port side is starting to open up maybe…"

Her statement was lost in time as a blue beam engulfed the room effectively causing time to stop.

Fully aware of what was happening around him despite being in a time freeze, Sucra tried desperately to speak but without success, when he noticed that a red beam replaced the blue one and started to move across the room, incinerating everything in its path.

He looked on in horror as the beam moved over those he knew, causing their bodies to turn into dust instantly. As the light moved closer to him he prayed without a sound to his gods for mercy. Then as the red color hit his body, he silently screamed as he was turned into dust.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter folks I hope you enjoy and if you have the time please review. Flydye**

Title: Silence in Time part 4

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor (9)/Donna/Doctor 2.5

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them I never will own them I just borrow them for a bit

Summary: Donna Noble and John Noble must team up to find the Doctor (9) before the Sphere comes and causes silence to envelope the Earth.

Authors Note: This takes place in the parallel world after "Journeys End" this is also beta'ed by my wonderful friend Rei (aka thenoblethang) Thanks a bunch

John followed Donna into the modern building, and as they headed toward the elevator, he heard multiple people say good afternoon to Donna.

He smiled as she in turn acknowledged each person with a hearty "hello". Leave it to Donna to still be personable to everyone even though she held a high position within the hierarchy of the Mr. Copperfield foundation.

As the elevator doors closed John asked, "How long have you been working here?"

"For about five years now. I came to work here soon after the Cyberman invasion," she said, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes by looking at the ground.

"Oh yes, that was a terrible time. It was the first time the Doctor from my world came here."

"Yes, I know. Pete Tyler documented the visit in detail. It was a good thing that he was here otherwise everything would have been lost."

Tilting his head to the side, John replied, "I don't know about that. There was a strong resistance here."

"Yeah, but if your Doctor wasn't here there would have been a lot more casualties, I may have lost…" She choked back a sob as her eyes brimmed with tears.

Seeing that Donna was distressed he placed an arm around her and asked, "You may have lost what?"

Hastily wiping her cheeks of her fallen tears she replied, "Never mind, what is done is done. It is nothing."

"I don't think it is nothing if it still brings you to tears. Please tell me, Donna."

She looked into his eyes as she debated telling him. Seeing only compassion in them, she responded, "I could have lost more than my mum and my husband to the Cyberman conversions. I was visiting my Gramps when it all took place. If your Doctor didn't stop them we would probably be converted as well."

John pressed emergency stop on the elevator and enveloped Donna in a hug. "I am so sorry, so very sorry for your loss."

As Donna felt his arms come around her, she for once let the strong façade that she projected fall and cried into his suit jacket for those she had lost.

Hearing Donna cry on his shoulder, John felt his heart ache for the woman he held wishing that she didn't have to experience such a crisis in her life and wanting nothing more but to take the pain away.

Feeling her pull away, John reluctantly allowed her to move away from him as she whispered, "Thank you, John."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. "Anytime, Donna, anytime."

After she had wiped the tears from her face she stepped forward and released the emergency stop on the elevator as they continued to ascend in silence.

Upon reaching the top floor, the elevator opened to reveal a simple office and sitting behind the desk, to John's surprise, was Jack Harkness.

John watched as the familiar face rose from his desk and walked toward them and extended his hand. "Welcome to the Mr. Copperfield Foundation, John."

Grabbing the extended hand, John responded, "I can't believe it is you. How have you been Jack?"

Donna interrupted, "Are you telling me that you know Mr. Copperfield?"

Looking at her, John explained, "Well I knew a man that looked very much like him from my world, his name was Captain Jack Harkness."

"Well my first name is still Jack but I have never been a Captain and I can tell you that Harkness probably wasn't his true last name," the American responded.

Donna nudged her boss. "You never told me that you had a twin in the other world as well."

Jack's blue eyes twinkled. "I didn't know until now either, but if I ever did see my twin I am sure we would have a grand time together."

"Oh stop it, Jack, no one wants to know about your sexual ambitions," Donna chided with a smile, and then continued on a more serious note. "We are here and if I guess right, based on your urgent phone call, something has happened."

Sobering up Jack gestured for them to follow him to a side room. "You are right, Donna, something has happened."

As the trio walked into the room, John found himself admiring the advanced technology. "Is that an interstellar transmitter with multi-formulated speech adaptor?"

"The man knows his tech," Jack stated as he pushed a series of buttons on the console, "We received this transmission about thirty minutes ago."

John and Donna watched as a yellowed skinned woman appeared on the screen.

"To all planets within the transmitting range of Alpha Minor: we are being attacked by a sphere shaped ship of unknown origins—"

On the screen, the woman froze and as they continued to watch, they saw her disintegrated before their eyes.

The screen turned black, and Donna gasped in horror. "Oh that poor woman, to die so horribly."

Turning to John, Jack asked, "You have all the knowledge of the Doctor from your world. Did he ever see such a weapon?"

"We—I mean he, never saw anything like that in all his travels. That is fearsome technology, only a highly advanced civilization could have created such a device. Is there anymore to the transmission?" John inquired.

"No, that is all we got, and even with all the technology we have in this world, there is no way we could go and investigate to find out more," Jack responded.

"There has to be some other civilization that could go, maybe the Judoon or even the Shadow Proclamation."

"No, unfortunately the Shadow Proclamation and the Judoon's home world were the first to be destroyed by this device."

Donna chimed in, "How many worlds have been annihilated by this thing?"

"Including Alpha Minor, Thirty-two planets have been eradicated," Jack stated before continuing, "and it is heading for Earth, our only choice is to find the Doctor of this world; and hope that he knows what this thing is and how to stop it."

"But Mr. Copperfield, you told me that the Doctor can travel through time and space. How do we even know he is on our world, or even in our time?"

"He is here on this planet and in this time. I know it," John stated.

"How is it that you know?" Donna questioned as Jack listened intently.

"The other evening, I had a dream. Or it could have been a vision, it is unusual for Time Lords to get visions but I did. It was actually quite interesting…"

"Stop babbling pretty boy, and get to the point," Donna interrupted and Jack chuckled.

"Well I had a vision the other night of the Doctor, in his TARDIS, and he asked for my help. The only way I could get that vision was if he was in my timeline. My timeline is now, so he is in this time on this planet," John explained.

"You didn't happen to take note of your surroundings in this dream?" Jack inquired.

"I don't remember the details but I did draw the landscape when I woke up. My notebook is in my flat."

"Fantastic!" Jack exclaimed as he clapped his hands. "Why don't you and Donna go to your flat and get that notebook; we will run the drawings by the computer and see if we can come up with a location."

Jack exited the side room with Donna and John in his wake as he continued, "You should also pack a bag, both of you, because as soon as we find a location you guys will be off."

"Now hold on a minute, Jack Copperfield," Donna called out, "Why do I have to pack a bag as well?"

Turning to her Jack stated, "John has only been in this world a short time and is not familiar with the way things are done here. You are, which makes you the best companion for John when finding the Doctor."

John just smiled as he heard Jack refer to Donna as his companion, and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet waiting for the explosion he knew was to come. Silently he counted to himself: 3, 2, 1.

Donna walked up to the American and gave him a hardy slap. "Oi, Mr. Copperfield, you may be my boss, but I will never be anyone's companion. I am my own woman, not some weak female that needs the protection of any man. I will be his partner, not his companion."

As she walked away, Jack looked at the smirk on John's face, "You knew she was going to do that, didn't you?"

"Sorry, Jack, but even though this Donna is different from the one I knew, they share the same fiery spirit."

"Next time can you give me a bit of warning? Her slaps really hurt."

"I know. The Doctor had been the recipient of the Donna Noble slap a couple of times, which I would never want to experience myself."

Their conversation was interrupted by Donna yelling, "Hey pretty boy, are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming, Donna," John called back then turned to Jack, "We will be back soon and maybe she will be cooled off by then."

"I hope so. You better be off. Time is a wasting."

John nodded and moved to the elevator, as he stood next to Donna she spoke, "Well it's about time."

About thirty minutes later they arrived at John's flat. As they moved to his door, he pulled Donna to the side.

"Oi, pretty boy, watch the hands…"

Ignoring her complaint he whispered, "Shhh, someone is inside my place."

"How do you know?" Donna hissed back.

Seeing him point to the edge where the lock was, she noticed what he saw. There were small notches in the wood frame, which meant someone forced their way in.

John turned the doorknob, silently opening the door. As they walked in, he grabbed an umbrella from the stand and held it up like a baseball bat.

"What are you going to do with that, poke the person with it?" Donna whispered.

"Hush, Donna, I need to listen."

Silently they continued to creep forward, hearing sounds coming from the other side of the swinging door that led to the kitchen. Taking one step away from the door facing it, he signaled for Donna to swing it open.

Donna nodded and proceeded to push it forcible as John ran forward surprising the occupant inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Silence in Time part 5

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor (9)/Donna/Doctor 2.5

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them I never will own them I just borrow them for a bit

Summary: Donna Noble and John Noble must team up to find the Doctor (9) before the Sphere comes and causes silence to envelope the Earth.

Authors Note: This takes place in the parallel world after "Journeys End" this is also beta'ed by my wonderful friend Rei (aka thenoblethang) Thanks a bunch

.

.

.

.

_Previously_

_Silently they continued to creep forward, hearing sounds coming from the other side of the swinging door that led to the kitchen. Taking one step away from the door facing it, he signaled for Donna to swing it open._

_Donna nodded and proceeded to push it forcible as John ran forward surprising the occupant inside. _

John rushed forward with a loud "AHHHGH!" causing the occupant of the kitchen to drop a teacup, which crashed to the floor.

John stopped suddenly, umbrella posed to strike. "Rose, what the hell, are you doing here?"

Donna appeared behind him at the end of his statement and saw Rose standing startled with one of John's collared shirts on, obviously naked underneath.

Rolling her eyes Donna exclaimed, "Well obviously she was hoping to get some sex from you, John."

Ignoring Donna's comment, Rose responded John's question. "I came over talk with you and have some tea. When I found you not home I decided to come in and wait for you."

"You broke into my flat to talk to me. I don't believe you. Why are you really here, Rose?" John asked, lowering the umbrella.

She sashayed seductively toward John and caressed his chest. "Not too long ago you would have loved to have me in your kitchen, wearing only your shirt."

Pulling her hands away John took a step backwards and asked again, "Why are you here?"

Rolling her eyes she flipped her hair off her shoulders. "I came looking for the Doctor."

Donna stepped forward becoming more irritated with the young woman. "I have told you I am not that Donna."

Rose sighed as she pulled another mug out of the cupboard, "I know that now, especially being in your flat. Nice photos of your family by the way, your mom looks just like the woman I knew from my world. I must say your husband looks very handsome." Looking at John she smiled devilishly. "Did you know that she is married to a very sexy man?"

Donna rushed forward to slap the grin off Rose's face when John grabbed her arm stopping her before she could follow through. "No, Donna. She isn't worth it."

She shook him off and Donna moved dangerously close to Rose. "If anything is disturbed in my flat, blondie, watch yourself because next time John will not be able to stop me," she hissed.

Turning away from the infuriating blonde Donna addressed John as she walked out of the kitchen. "I will wait for you in the living room."

Watching her walk out of the room John wished that he could go after her but Rose needed to be dealt with. He turned toward his former lover with anger in his eyes.

Rose stepped back in response to his anger, and was about to say something until he grabbed her arm and lead her into the bedroom, slamming the door.

Throwing her clothes at her John spat, "You must be the most insensitive woman I know, now get dressed and leave."

Rose put on her clothes confused, "I don't know what is Donna's problem, all I did was see if the TARDIS was in her place."

"Her husband and her mom were converted during the Cyberman invasion the first time you and the Doctor were here the photos are the only things she has left of them," he responded angrily.

Putting her hand to her mouth Rose gasped. "I didn't think…"

"No, Rose you didn't think. This obsession with the Doctor has made you blind to others."

"I should go and apologize."

"No, Rose. You need to go and avoid Donna, because she is right. I won't be able to stop her next time; I won't even try."

He turned his back to her so she could finish getting dressed.

"What is the important thing that you were transferred for?" Rose asked.

"You don't need to know. Are you done getting dressed?"

"Yes, I am," she responded.

John picked up the shirt she discarded on the floor and threw it into the hamper. "It is time for you to go."

"Okay I will go but I will see you again John Noble." Rose stated as she left the room with John in her wake.

He followed her to the front door and opened it. "Good bye Rose."

Holding her head up high Rose stated as she exited, "She will never make you happy."

Without replying John shut the door. Leaning his forehead on the door he whispered, "She has already started to make me happy."

Moving into the leaving room he saw Donna standing at the window watching Rose cross the street to her car.

Observing the room as he entered, he said, "I am sorry she upset you, Donna. She is just a bit obsessed with the Doctor."

Looking at him Donna watched as he moved around the room looking for something she was about to ask what he was doing when he reached a picture on the fireplace mantle. Reaching behind it he felt for the small device he knew would be hidden there. Pulling it out he showed Donna and gestured for her to continue.

Nodding her head in understanding she began talking again, allowing her hurt feelings to be set aside for a while. "Just a bit obsessed. I would say she was more than that."

Moving to his desk John grabbed a strange looking instrument and turned it on and started to scan the rest of the room. "Yes, I would have to agree, but in many ways she never grew up after the Doctor left her here."

Following him Donna continued, "How could she go into my house and touch my things? That is just wrong."

In the kitchen John brought the device to the table and seeing a green light appear, he pulled out another listening device. "Put her out of her out of her mind we have better things to do."

"Like what?" She questioned as she followed him into the bedroom.

"Well, I would really like to get to know you better."

"So what do you want to do, go on a date or something?"

"Or something," John replied as he moved to the wardrobe.

"What type of date would you like to go on, John?"

He reached behind the wardrobe and handed the next bug to Donna before replying, "Oh I don't know dinner, dancing, maybe a bit of kissing."

"Who's to say that I would let you kiss me? I hardly know you," she replied with a coquettish smirk.

Following his instrument he scanned the room one last time. He went to his hamper and pulled out the shirt Rose was wearing and found the last listening device. "Well you are in my bedroom so I think a kiss may be in order."

John pointed to the vase of flowers on the side table; Donna hurried to get it and brought it to John. He dropped the listening bugs into the water they fizzled going dead. Putting the vase back on the table Donna turned toward John.

"So, are you going to kiss me?"

He walked up to her and pulled her close. "Yes, I am," he replied.

He bent down and kissed her fully, loving the way her lips melted against his. He moved his hands up and intertwined them into Donna's hair as she grabbed the lapels of his suit and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss with a gentle probe of her tongue.

Moaning, John pulled away waiting for the slap he was sure to receive from Donna. To his surprise, she smiled.

"Feel free to kiss me like that anytime, handsome."

Chuckling he replied, "Well I just might have to do that. But for now I think I should pack. Jack isn't going to wait long."

Donna watched as John packed his clothes and contemplated the kiss they just shared. His lips ignited her flames of passion that she long thought were extinguished since her husband's death. Thinking of her late husband she waited for the feeling of guilt that she always experienced when she was with another man. Finding that no guilt was emerging, she breathed a sigh of relief; maybe it was time to move on.

Thinking about the man in front of her, Donna wondered why she felt drawn to him and concluded that it was how he treated her that caused her to take notice of him. In the short amount of time she has known John, he had comforted her, stood up for her, and done so without making her feel inadequate.

The kiss felt right and she hoped that he would follow through on the statement that he would do it again.

Watching John move to the wardrobe, she saw him pull out some jeans and some collared shirts and a put on worn black jacket that seemed to reach the floor.

Curious about it she asked, "So what is with the long coat?"

Smiling he replied, "The pockets are bigger on the inside." Seeing her questioning look he continued, "Before I was left here I asked the TARDIS to create another jacket similar to the Doctor's with pockets that are trans-dimensionally enhanced.

He reached into the side table of his bed and pulled out leather bound book. "Thank goodness it is still here."

Donna watched as he placed the book in the pocket of his coat effectively hiding it.

Shaking her head Donna smiled, "So your pockets are bigger than most people's pockets."

"Oh yes, they are," John replied with a mega watt grin.

"So what is in the book?"

"It is how we are going to find the Doctor from this world, inside it has a description of the place I visited during my vision," John stated as he zipped up his suitcase.

"Good. Now that we have it, let us head over to my place."

"After you," John stated as he gestured to the bedroom door, grabbing his suitcase and bug detector before following Donna out the door.

Once down on the street John hailed a taxi. "I think we should rely on public transportation till we get back to the Copperfield foundation. If Torchwood bugged my flat I am sure that put tracing devices on my car as well.

"Do you think they did the same to my house and car?" Donna inquired as they got into the taxi and she gave the driver her address.

"Since Rose was in the apartment, I think it is a good probability that they have." John turned to face her. "That being said I think we should keep up the pretense that we intend to be lovers to misguide Torchwood."

"Oh I have every intention on being your lover," Donna said before clasping her mouth with her hand and turning red with embarrassment.

John smiled even more broadly arching his eyebrow toward his hairline.

Donna quickly justified, "I mean so that Torchwood will stay off our trail and not interfere."

Allowing her justification, John replied, pretending not to be overjoyed to hear her Freudian slip, "Of course, of course."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Silence in Time part 6

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor (9)/Donna/Doctor 2.5

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them I never will own them I just borrow them for a bit

Summary: Donna Noble and John Noble must team up to find the Doctor (9) before the Sphere comes and causes silence to envelope the Earth.

Authors Note: This takes place in the parallel world after "Journeys End" this is also beta'ed by my wonderful friend bas_math_ girl Thanks a bunch

The taxi arrived at Donna's flat in no time. Not much else was said after Donna's slip that she wanted to become John's lover. Relieved that they arrived, she exited out the door, while John settled the fare with the driver and grabbed his suitcase.

Fishing through her purse Donna looked for her keys, pulling them out she approached the entrance to the apartment building with John in her wake.

Moving quickly toward the lift, they entered in silence as she pushed the small button for the fifth floor penthouse suite. Donna turned toward the man next to her**. **"Listen John, about what I said earlier…"

He interrupted, "I understand, you have only known me for less than twenty-four hours**. **It would be foolish for us to jump right into something physical."

"Yes, you are partially right, but I do, want to get to know you better. I don't think a kiss once in a while would be too much."

Moving closer, John caressed her arm and moved his lips closer to hers. A move that surprised even him, "Are you saying, you would like for me to kiss you again**?**"

"What I am saying is that I am attracted to you." Her breathing hitched as John brought his lips closer to hers**. **"And yes I would like you to kiss me again."

Smiling, John was about to grant her request when he**r** cell rang out. Donna hurriedly answered, "Hello**,** Donna here**. **Oh Mr. Copperfield**! **Yes we are fine." John pulled back and listened to the one sided conversation. "Oh hell**! **Yes**,** we are at my flat now. Okay**,** we will see you soon." Hanging up the phone Donna spoke hurriedly, "Mr. Copperfield needs us back as soon as possible. Another planet has been attacked."

"Was it attacked the same way as the other?" John asked trying to focus on the task at hand, rather than the beautiful woman that was standing before him.

"Yes it was**,**" Donna replied quickly as the doors of the lift opened up. Moving toward her door, she was about to put the key into the lock, when it flew open and three dark clothed figures barreled out**, **knocking her down in their haste as they ran toward the stairwell.

John was torn between chasing after the runaways, or helping Donna. He started to move to the stairs but stopped as Donna called out, "Leave them**,** John; they will be long gone before you can catch them."

Knowing that she was correct, John grabbed Donna's hands and helped her to her feet. Once she was stable he picked up her keys and his luggage and walked into the flat first, to see what type of damage was done, with Donna trailing closely behind.

The place was ransacked, the cushions were off the sofa, chairs knocked over, and Donna's precious photos were all over the floor**; **the glass frames either cracked or broken. Bending down she started to remove the broken glass from her late husband's picture with tears pooling in her eyes.

While Donna tended to her fallen photos, John continued to search the rest of the place to make sure that no one else was inside. Moving to the back of the flat he opened the bedroom door and was greeted by a timer counting down, on a make shift bomb. Taking a closer look at the LED readout fear coursed through his veins**.** There was only two minutes and forty-five seconds left.

Running back into the living room he grabbed Donna, roughly by the arm, "THERE IS A BOMB! WE HAVETO GO NOW!"

Donna stuffed the picture of her husband into her jacket and grabbed John's hand**; **together they ran out of the penthouse, stopping briefly to set off the fire alarm, before continuing down the stairwell.

As they reached the third floor the rest of the occupants of the building started to crowd the stairwell**, **effectively separating John and Donna from each other.

John looked for her unsuccessfully, but got distracted as he noticed a boy crying on the landing, separated from his family. Picking up the child he carried him the rest of the way down the stairs, hoping that fate would not be cruel to him, by taking Donna away from him just as he found her.

After being separated from John, Donna continued to move down the stairs calling out to the other people, "Hurry up**! **There is not much time**! **"Once she got to the bottom floor she held the door open for everyone to move through, scanning the crowd for John. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his messy brown hair come down the last flight of stairs with a child in his arms.

"John, I am so glad to see you! How much time do we have left?" she called out over the roar of the crowd.

"Not much Donna, now run!"

They ran as far as they could, when the building exploded behind them. They and the child were knocked to the ground by the blast**. **John did his best to shield Donna and the boy from the fiery debris without to much success.

Recovering from the fall, Donna sat up on her elbows and moaned, "This is turning out to be a bloody hell of a day." Turning toward John she asked, "Does this type of thing happen to you a lot?"

"Not to me Donna, but it happens to the Doctor all the time." Sitting up, John helped the boy to his feet and asked the small child, "Are you okay?"

"I want my mummy**,**" the child responded in a small voice. John was about to give him a hug when a woman's voice rang out**. **Looking in the direction of the call, John saw a woman running toward them.

"Matthew, Matthew!" Bending down the woman picked up her son and hugged him tightly. Turning to John she smiled through her tears, "Thank you so much for saving him."

"You are very welcome**,**" John stated**,** smiling as he watched the united pair move away. A few moments later, he was almost knocked to the ground again, as Donna hugged him tightly.

Pulling back he looked at her closely**.** "Are you okay?" he asked as he wiped a smudge of soot from her face.

"I will mend, handsome. How about you?"

Looking back at the flaming building, John, for the first time truly felt his mortality**. **"I am not sure**,** Donna."

Before she could inquire further a medic approached the two of them**. **"Do you two need any medical assistance?"

"No, we are fine**,**" Donna responded to the medic. Moving closer to John's side she grabbed his hand and stared at the flames as well.

The flames started to blur as Donna felt the travesty of her los**s**, meekly she stated, "All my pictures, my memories are all gone."

John embraced Donna**, **holding her close as she cried for her los**s**es into his long black coat. Pulling back he brushed the tears from her cheeks**. **"Come on Donna, Mr. Copperfield is waiting for us. We will find out who did this to your home, I promise."

Leading her away from the chaos he hailed a taxi and helped her in. After giving the address to the driver, he held Donna close to his side for the duration of the trip hoping that his closeness would give her the strength she would need once they got back to the Copperfield foundation.

They arrived, exhausted and dirty. Ascending to the top floor they were greeted by an astonished Jack, "What the hell happened to you two?"

Leading Donna to the sofa, John didn't answer till he poured two drinks from the well-stocked bar, sitting next to Donna he handed her one of the glasses.

Jack watched and waited till they both finished their drinks, before inquiring further, "I am guessing that the evening was kind of bad**?**"

Donna was the first to reply**;** standing up she approached Jack allowing her frustration to come to the surface, "Kind of bad**! **No Jack, this day was bloody awful. I first had to deal with a temperamental blonde, that doesn't understand that I am not the Donna that she knows, and then I had to deal with her again at John's place, and to top it all off my flat was blown to smithereens, because some black clad bad super ninjas decided that they want me dead."

Moving closer, she continued her ranting, while poking Jack in the chest**.** "You asked me to get John here, so I did. Then you asked me to go with John to help him do wherever he has to do to get help, and once again I said **'**yes**'.** But you NEVER asked me if I wanted to be drawn into some sort of cloak and dagger escapade with other covert organizations."

Holding up his hands**, **Jack backed away**. ** "Listen Donna, I am sorry that this happened to you. I didn't think…"

Interrupting her boss Donna roared, "That is right, you didn't think and because you didn't I am out of here. I don't want any more of my memories taken from me because you didn't think!" Turning away she walked purposely toward the exit.

John immediately stood up and called after her, "Donna, please come back!" The slamming of the door drowned out the rest of his statement, "I need you."

Turning to face the American, John huffed impatiently, "What is it with you? Did you wake up this morning and say to yourself, **'**I am only going to tell Donna what I want her to know**'?**"

"Yes, to be honest, I did John**,**" Jack replied haughtily.

Anger bubbled within John's chest**; **taking two quick steps, he punched Jack across his jaw, effectively knocking him to the floor. Leaning over him, John hissed, "Maybe you should think things through a bit more." Moving away**,** John headed for the door.

Rubbing his face, Jack stood up**. **"Maybe I should, but the fact of the matter is, there is a spaceship out there destroying civilizations and the only person that can help is the Doctor, and I need you to find him. If you walk out that door Earth will be next."

Stopping in his tracks, John took a deep breath**; **pulling out his journal, he tore the scenery pictures out that he drew from his vision and placed them on the table**. **"Find out where this location is**. **Find a flight**;** I will be back in the morning to get the information."

"I will have my personal plane waiting for your return, with a trusted pilot**, **" Jack responded**,** glad that John was still going to help find the Doctor.

"You do that, and for now on I will be in charge of all the details on this mission. I want all the information that you have, including any of the other organizations that might be taking an interest in the situation**. **Is that understood**? **

Giving a salute to John, Jack responded, "Yes, I understand."

"Good, now I am going to see if I can find Donna, and convince her to come with me. I think that I am going to need her help." Reaching for the door handle, John continued before exiting, "and Jack, never salute me again."

Jack smiled as he answered, his voice echoing in the empty room, "Don't count on it**, **John Noble."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Silence in Time part 7

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor (9)/Donna/Doctor 2.5

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them I never will own them I just borrow them for a bit

Summary: Donna Noble and John Noble must team up to find the Doctor (9) before the Sphere comes and causes silence to envelope the Earth.

Authors Note: This takes place in the parallel world after "Journeys End" this is also beta'ed by my wonderful Fannishliss Thanks a bunch

John stepped out of Jack's penthouse suite thinking about where Donna could be. Stopping suddenly he was greeted with a sight that broke his heart.

Donna was sitting on the floor in the hall, head covered by her crossed arms that lay resting upon her bent knees. She looked completely defeated.

Hearing the approach of footsteps, Donna raised her head, her eyes red with shed tears. "I have no home to go to. It's all gone. What am I going to do now, John?"

Kneeling down he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. Smoothing down her fiery red hair, he closed his eyes, holding back his own tears; he knew exactly how she was feeling. He had lost his home when he was left here in this one.

Lifting her off the floor, John placed a gentle kiss on her lips, which brought a sad smile to Donna's face. "Come on, I think we both need a good night's rest."

Donna felt numb as John steered her out of the building and into the taxi. She barely registered the short ride to the hotel. Helping her out of the car, John guided her in the lobby, bringing her to one of the plush chairs; he made sure she was comfortable before moving to the front desk to purchase a room.

Walking to the hotel attendant he requested, "I need a room with two beds, and a large bathtub."

"How many nights, Sir?" she asked, glancing over at the woman that had entered the building with him.

"Only one night."

"I have a suite available with a whirlpool bath, would that be okay?"

"Yes, that would be perfect, thank you."

Receiving the key cards, John walked back to Donna and handed her one. "Here, why don't you head up and get into the bath."

"Aren't you coming?" Donna asked sheepishly.

"I will be up in a bit; I have a few things I need to take care of before it gets too late."

"Oh, okay," Donna responded quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon, I promise."

Nodding her head, Donna moved toward the lift, still feeling as if she was walking in a haze.

John followed her movements till the lift doors closed. Turning toward the attendant he asked, "Where is the nearest shop?"

"Turn right as you exit the doors; there is a boutique on the corner. I think it 'll be a good choice, your lady friend looks as if she could use some pampering."

"Yes, she does, and thank you," John replied, giving the young women a huge smile for her suggestion.

Donna entered the room and even through her exhaustion she was impressed by the posh place. Wanting to clean up, she moved to the en suite and smiled broadly as a huge whirlpool caught her eye. Turning on the water she adjusted the temperature to just the way she liked it.

Removing her soiled coat, the picture of her late husband fell onto the tile floor. Picking up the photo she smoothed out the creases and set it on the sink.

Sitting on the settee next to the tub, she paused briefly before speaking to the photo, "Oh my dear, what a day I've had. It's too much to go into, and I really don't want to discuss it. But I did meet a really nice guy. John is his name, and believe it or not, he chose Noble for his last name. It's another long story, but I can tell you that I probably would not be alive right now if it wasn't for him."

Standing up, Donna turned off the water flowing into the tub and added a bit of scented oil to the water, before continuing, "Oh, Michael, I've gotten myself into something exciting but dangerous. I have a decision to make. I can stay here and try to go back to the way my life was before I met John, or I can go with him and probably see the stars."

Sighing, she removed the rest of her clothes and stepped into the hot water. "But I am not going to make any decisions until I'm clean." Taking the flannel she soaped up her body. "You know Michael, I really like John a lot, and I hope you like him too as you look down at us from heaven." Rinsing off she stopped, "But if things get a bit passionate between us, you better advert your eyes, mister! And make sure your angel friends you do the same."

Chuckling, Donna ducked her head under the water, almost feeling like her old self again.

Outside the bathroom door, John was about to knock when he heard Donna's voice. A smile blossomed on his face as she told her late husband to advert his eyes if things progressed further between them. Backing away he looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Thank you, Michael, for being there for her, even now."

He laid out a set of mint green pajamas on the bed for Donna and exited the room to pick up the food he had ordered for them. He hoped she liked fish and chips.

Donna peeked out of the bathroom door to see if John was in the room, when her eyes fell upon the pajamas laid upon the bed. Wrapping her towel more securely around her, she moved toward the bed and picked up the nightclothes. Sighing, she rubbed the shirt against her cheek. The softness was heavenly. Dropping her towel, she dressed for bed, using her discarded towel to finish drying her hair as she sat on the bed. Deciding that she wanted to watch some telly, she searched for the remote in the side table drawer and found a hair brush next to it.

Shaking her head she clicked on the television to the local news and started to brush her hair. Within a few minutes she heard a click, and John entered the room.

"Oh, hello, Donna, I thought you would still be in the bath," he stated, placing the fish and chips on a small round table in the corner of the room.

Turning around he almost lost his balance as Donna gave him a hug. "Thank you so much for the nightclothes."

He returned her hug. "You are very welcome." Pulling away, he helped her to one of the chairs. "I hope you like fish and chips."

"Oh yes, I love them. Is there any vinegar?" She asked, as she dug into her meal.

Pulling out a small packet of vinegar he handed it to her, then sat back to enjoy his portion of the meal. A comfortable silence fell between them.

Finishing up the last of the chips Donna sat back. "I think I will sleep well tonight."

Wiping his fingers, John spoke hesitantly. "Donna, I know that Jack really pissed you off tonight. But, he was right about a few things. I haven't been in this world very long and I need help to find the Doctor."

"What are you asking me, handsome?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he messed with his spiky hair. "I was wondering if you would still consider coming with me."

"I don't know, John. I'm not sure I'm the best choice to assist you."

"That's where you are wrong. You're perfect for me."

Smiling sweetly, Donna leaned closer. "So I am perfect for you, eh?"

"Yes, I believe you are." John replied, moving even closer. "And I think we will be perfect together."

Grabbing his tie, Donna brought his lips to hers for a brief kiss. "I can't wait to see if we are. But right now, I think you might need a shower."

"Why should I shower if I'm going to get hot and sweaty," he replied seductively as he captured her lips with his. Donna sighed as he used his tongue to trace her lips, begging for entrance which she happily allowed.

As the kiss grew more passionate, John moved from his chair and stood up, bringing Donna with him. His arms wrapped tightly around her body as he bent her slightly back, bringing her lower half closer to his beginning arousal. Breaking for air Donna, wove her fingers through his hair and brought his head closer to her neck. John responded to her request by kissing and nipping her soft flesh, inhaling her scent skin as he kissed along her jawline, bringing his lips back into contact with hers.

Donna felt overwhelmed by the arousal John produced with his kisses. It had been so long since she had been with a man that caressed her so lovingly with his kisses. As the wetness started to pool between her legs, she felt ready to take the next step and ride the flames of passion that he ignited.

She was about to suggest that they move to the bed when John pulled back, his voice laced with passion as he spoke. "Not now, Donna."

Feeling like a knife had been thrust into her heart, she wrapped her arms around her torso and backed away, averting her eyes to the ground.

Seeing her reaction, John spoke rapidly, "No, Donna, don't do that. It's just… well..." He stammered trying to collect his thoughts. "It's just, when we do make love, I don't want either of us to regret our actions in the morning. I want more than a one night stand from you. I want our first time together to be magical."

Bringing her eyes to his, Donna sighed, "Magical? John, things can never be magical."

Moving closer to her, he brushed her hair from her face. "You are wrong, because every moment I am with you seems magical to me."

Shaking her head, Donna chided, "You keep talking like that, handsome, and you will not be able to stop me from taking you to my bed right now. Now you better go and get that shower. I think we will need to get an early start tomorrow."

Giving her a big smile, he confirmed, "So you are coming with me."

"Yeeeess, I am! Now off with you."

Bouncing to the en suite, John turned before entering. "You won't regret this. I promise."

After he shut the door, Donna whispered, "I hope not." Climbing into her bed she turned off the lamp and stared at the ceiling, but before long she fell fast asleep, exhausted by the day's events.

John returned to find Donna fast asleep. He bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, whispering, "Sleep well, my dear." He went to his own bed and burrowed between the sheets for a good night's rest.

_John knew he was having another vision as the red rock formations became clearer. He moved purposefully toward the last place he'd seen his ancient ship. Rounding the corner he breathed out a sigh of relief: she was still there. Moving into the heart of the ship, John found the Doctor still prone on the floor bending down he spoke, "I am coming but I need to know where you are."_

_Blue eyes opened slowly, and he spoke with difficulty: "Console... coordinates... alpha sierra 259. Hurry."_

_John immediately went to the computer screen and typed in AS259, the password to get into the system. Scrolling through the large amount of information on the screen he gave a quiet triumphant cry. The TARDIS was located in Colorado near the Royal Gorge Bridge._

_Leaning down over the fallen Time Lord, John asked, "Will you be okay?"_

"_Not sure." His northern accent becoming thicker with pain. "Please, hurry."_

John bolted upright. Fishing around in the dark for a piece of paper, he knocked over the lamp, waking Donna.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked with frustration in her voice.

Finding a paper and pen, he hurriedly wrote down the Doctor's location along with the computer passcode. Pushing the bed sheets aside, he started to dress, knowing that if he didn't leave soon the Doctor would be lost.

Donna's shrill voice halted his progress. "John, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm not going anywhere with you."

Sitting on her bed, John's chest heaved with frustration. "I just had another vision and the Doctor doesn't have much more time. If we're going to save him, we have to leave now!"

Sitting up, Donna placed a hand on his bare chest to calm him down. "Okay, we'll go. Call Jack and tell him what's going on and I'll pack."

"Okay, all the clothes and a suitcase are in the wardrobe," he replied, feeling a little calmer.

John picked up his cell and dialed, "Jack, yes, it's John. I need you to get your plane ready. We have to leave now. Don't worry, I know the location. Have all the files I requested ready in thirty minutes. Yes, that's what I said, thirty minutes. See you soon."

Donna meanwhile opened the wardrobe and gasped at what she saw. There were multiple outfits for her hanging neatly within. She was eager to take her time browsing through the clothing, but she knew that time was of the essence.

Working quickly, she was done in no time. "Okay, John, let's go."

Glancing down her body, then his, John chuckled, "It might be good if you and I get dressed first."

"Yes, you are probably right!" Donna replied with her own giggle. She took out a pair of jeans and a green jumper and held it to her chest. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you like me in green!"

Pulling out a black pair of jeans and a maroon button down shirt, he replied, "Actually, I'd like to see you in nothing at all."

Swatting his arm, Donna moved to the en suite. "Well, you will just have to wait, handsome," she called back as she shut the door.

Laughing, John took off his bedclothes and dressed. After he had packed his pajamas, he called out, "Donna, hand me your nightclothes so I can pack them."

Opening the door slightly Donna stuck out her arm holding the clothing he requested. "Here you go." Then she kicked out her leg giving John a full view of its length. "And a little something extra."

Grabbing the clothes from her hands, he smiled. "You are such a vixen, Donna Noble."

"I can't help it, handsome; you just bring out the vixen in me."

"I'll do more than that later," John responded, as he packed up her nightclothes and the other toiletries that littered the room.

Opening the door fully Donna emerged, "Is that a promise?"

Zipping the bag quickly, he walked toward Donna and kissed her fully, then pulled away. "Yes, it is."

"I'll hold you to that, John."

"I'm sure you will, but right now we need to go."

John grabbed the suitcase and rolled it out the door with Donna following closely behind. As the door closed Donna grabbed his hand. "Come on! Let's save the Earth!"

Smiling down at her, he gave her hand a squeeze and pulled her close for a brief kiss. "Yes, Donna Noble, let's save the Earth again."

"What do you mean, again?" Donna asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we have a plane to catch!"


End file.
